Gilbert's House
Gilbert's House is located just off the Marine. It is a large house, which is very modern. There is also a swimming pool at the back of the house and it was revealed in "Moon Spell" of season 1. A lot of scenes have taken place in Emma's House. For example: *Emma's sleepover. *Cleo, Emma and Rikki pretend to be ill, because of the rain. *Emma becomes the first girl to be moonstruck. *Emma and Byron share their first kiss. *Emma turns into a sea monster and eats 2 whole lobsters. *Ash prepares delicious meal for Emma, while Cleo and Rikki are moonstruck. *Emma's dad's birthday party in the house. *All the girls become moonstruck. And many more... Style: All the first floor is an open concept Exterior of the house Exterior of emma's house.png Exterior of the house.png Exterior of emma's house-0.png Exterior of emma's house-2.png Exterior of the Gilbert's house.png Exterior of emma's house-3.png Exterior of the house-0.png Exterior of emma's house 2.png Porch Exterior of Gilbert's house (path to the porch).png Porch of the Emma's house.png Porch of the house .png Mermaids vs The Rain.png Porch of the house.png Porch of the house-0.png Porch of the house-1.png Gilbert's porch.png Back of the house Back of the Gilbert's house.png Back of the Gilbert's house with full moon.png Back of the house.png Back of Gilbert's house.png Swimming Pool Back of the house (swimming pool at night).png Back of the house (swimming pool at night) 4.png Back of the house (swimming pool at night) 2.png Back of the house (swimming pool at night) 9.png Back of the house (swimming pool).png Back of the house (swimming pool) .png Back of the house (swimming pool) -0.png Jacuzzi Back of the house (Jacuzzi at night)-0.png Back of the house (Jacuzzi at night).png Emma's Transformation Set.png Emma Kissing Byron.png Emma2.3.jpg Connected with the sea Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night) 4.png Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night).png Back of the house (connected with the sea) (at night) 10.png Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night)-3.png Back of the house, connected with the sea.png Back of the house (connected with the sea) (at night)-0.png Back of the house (connected with the sea) (at night) 13.png Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night)-0.png Back of the house (connected with the sea) (at night).png Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night)-1.png Back of the house (connected with the sea) (at night)-1.png Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night)-2.png Back of the house connected with the sea (at night).png Moon Grazed.jpg Lewis Clinging to Emma's Tail.png Back of the house (connected with the sea at night).png Emma and Lewis.jpg Sardines.jpg Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night)-1561306419.png Back of the house, connected with the sea (at night)-1561306585.png Back of the house, connected with the sea-0.png Back of the house, connected with the sea-1.png First floor Reception Gilbert's reception.png Gilbert's reception 2.png Emma And Kim.jpg Ash Door Blocked.jpg Gilbert's reception 3.png Gilbert's reception 4.png Gilbert's reception 5.png Gilbert's reception 6.png Hazard Team.jpg Cleo Reading.jpg Zane and Miriam Kiss.jpg Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg Thea and Mother.jpg Gilbert's reception with living room.png Living room Gilbert's reception and living room.png Gilbert's reception, living room (2).png Gilbert's living room and reception.png Emma and Elliot (2).jpg Gilbert's reception, living room.png Gilbert's reception, living room (3).png Gilbert's reception, living room and kitchen.png Guests at the Birthday Party.jpg Slumber Party.jpg Nate Train In Action.jpg Neil Greeting His Mother.jpg Lisa Gilbert.png Emma at the Party.jpg Alyssa and Cleo.png Confused People.jpg Dinning room Emma and Elliot.jpg Ashemma.jpg Kitchen Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg Emma And Lisa in the Kitchen.jpg Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg Emma, Elliot, Lisa and Neil.jpg Lisa with Crystal Dolphin.jpg Emma Making A Movie.jpg Alyssa and Cleo (2).png Hall with the back door (behind the kitchen')' Hall with the door back and a window with the kitchen.png Kitchen window from the hall.png Place between the back door and the stairs Place next stairs.png Place next stairs 2.png The view from the stairs Gilbert's kitchen, reception, living room.png Stairs leading to the second floor Fiona.png S01E04.jpg Emma Riding on a Wheelchair.jpg Thea and Mother.jpg Gilbert's stairs.png Second floor Stairs with the hall Fiona Worried.jpg Hall Gilbert's hall of the second floor 2.png Gilbert's hall of the second floor 4.png Gilbert's hall of the second floor 3.png Gilbert's hall (Second floor).png Emma's room Season 1 Rikki in Limited Transformation.jpg Rikki And Emma (7).jpg Mermaids Playing Sick.png Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg Rikki Talking.jpg S01E17.jpg Season 2 Emma Sea-Monster.jpg Monster.png Gilvert's bathroom Season 1 Emma In Bath.jpg Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 3.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 2.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 9.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 12.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 5.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 4.png Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 10.png Emma Are in the Bathroom.jpg Emma in Limited Transformation.jpg Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 8.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 6.png Emma Looking Into Mirror.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 7.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 1) 11.png Season 2 Gilbert's bathroom (season 2).png Gilbert's bathroom (season 2) 2.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 2) 3.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 2) 4.png Gilbert's bathroom (season 2) 5.png Gallery File:Girls at the Party (2).jpg File:Slumber Party.jpg File:Thea Gilbert.png File:Gasps.jpg File:Guests at the Birthday Party.jpg File:Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg File:Emma Kissing Byron.png File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg File:Emma And Lisa in the Kitchen.jpg File:Emma and Elliot.jpg File:Emma Sea-Monster.jpg File:Mermaids Playing Sick.png File:Emma And Kim.jpg File:Hazard Team.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg File:Cleo Reading.jpg File:Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg File:Mermaids Surprised.jpg File:Lewis Clinging to Emma's Tail.png File:Nate Smiling.jpg File:Cute Nate.jpg File:Nate Train In Action.jpg File:Moon Grazed.jpg File:Ashemma.jpg File:Emma and Elliot (2).jpg File:Emma, Elliot, Lisa and Neil.jpg File:Lisa with Crystal Dolphin.jpg File:Lisa Hugging Emma.png File:Lisa Worried.png File:Lisa.png File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.jpg File:Lisa And Emma.jpg File:Neil Gilbert.png File:Neil Greeting His Mother.jpg File:Thea Observing.jpg File:Mermaids vs The Rain.png File:Lisa Gilbert.png File:Thea Nervous.jpg File:Thea and Mother.jpg File:Aunt Thea.png File:Sardines.jpg File:Emma Making A Movie.jpg File:Ash Smiling.jpg File:Ash Door Blocked.jpg File:Emma Looking Into Mirror.png File:Emma In Bath.jpg File:DSCI0113.JPG File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg File:Mermaid in Sleeping Bag.jpg File:Emma at the Party.jpg File:Cleo Blow-drys Her Tail.jpg File:Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Alyssa and Cleo.png File:Alyssa and Zane.png File:Alyssa (2).png File:Alyssa and Cleo (2).png File:Alyssa (4).png File:Alyssa and Girls.png File:Fiona.png File:S01E04.jpg File:Fiona Worried.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation.jpg File:Kim And Elliot.jpg File:Elliot-1.jpg File:Emma, Elliot, Lisa and Neil.jpg File:Emma and Elliot (2).jpg File:Confused People.jpg File:Zane and Miriam Kiss.jpg File:Monster.png File:Lisa And Emma.jpg File:Candy and Miriam.jpg File:Emma and Lewis.jpg File:Emma Riding on a Wheelchair.jpg File:Rikki Talking.jpg Trivia in the season 3, cleo uses a bed sheets very similar to those used by Emma in the season 1 Mermaids Playing Sick.png S01E17.jpg Cleo's bedroom-0.jpg Cleo And Lewis Laughing.jpg Cleo's bedroom.jpg Category:Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Houses